Sleeper (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Alchemax | Relatives = Tel-Kar (former host, deceased); M'lanz (former host); Eddie Brock ("father", former host); Dylan Brock ("brother"); Venom (parent); Anti-Venom ("uncle", deceased); Carnage ("brother/sister"); Phage ("brother"); Riot ("brother"); Lasher ("brother"); Agony ("sister"); Scream ("sister"); Hybrid (fusion of Riot, Agony, Lasher, Phage; "sister"); Toxin ("nephew", deceased); Scorn ("niece"); Raze ("niece", deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Alchemax | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Klyntar; seventh spawn of the Venom symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = Alchemax | Creators = Mike Costa; Mark Bagley | First = Venom Vol 1 165 | HistoryText = The seventh spawn of the Venom symbiote, Sleeper was the result of an unusual and difficult pregnancy. Delivered by Doctor Steven at Alchemax's astrobiology laboratory, the infant symbiote narrowly avoided being captured by the Symbiote Task Force and bonded to the Scorpion. Worried that bonding to a host at such a young age would corrupt it into a monster like its siblings, the Venom symbiote and Eddie Brock opted to leave it in the care of Alchemax; stipulating that it could only be studied in a non-invasive fashion. As Sleeper matured and began developing unique chemokinetic abilities, Alchemax CEO Liz Allan proposed harvesting its secretions to turn a profit, though Eddie and Venom refused the offer and threatened to take action against Alchemax if Liz did so. When the Venom symbiote refused to return to its original host, the Kree soldier Tel-Kar, he took the Sleeper symbiote hostage and threatened to bond with and corrupt it unless it complied. Angered by the loss of its parent, the Sleeper symbiote used its pheromone manipulation abilities to interject into Eddie's thoughts and proposed bonding to him in order to save Venom. While Eddie was initially reluctant to do so, Sleeper broke free of its container and bonded to him, accompanying the Skrull Warbride M'lanz into space to track down Tel-Kar. Insulted by M'lanz questioning its abilities, Sleeper knocked her out and - upon observing Tel-Kar had unleashed the bio-weapon on the Skrull space station it was contained within; set out without her. Tel-Kar attempted to immolate Sleeper, but the symbiote used its superior invisibility to catch him off-guard. Incapacitated, the Sleeper symbiote interfaced with its progenitor, who broke free of Tel-Kar's control. When Tel-Kar punctured M'lanz's hazmat suit to expose her to the bio-weapon, the Sleeper symbiote left Eddie to plug the hole. Temporarily bonding to M'lanz, the Sleeper symbiote returned to Earth while the Kree armada arrived and destroyed the facility. When Tel-Kar escaped and tried to kill Eddie and the Venom symbiote, the Sleeper symbiote bonded to and lobotomized him as revenge for what he had done to the Venom symbiote. Despite Eddie being dismayed by this, Sleeper bid him farewell and set out to explore the cosmos, using Tel-Kar's mindless body as a puppet host. At some point during its travels, Tel-Kar perished, leaving Sleeper puppeteering his dessicated corpse. Sleeper was drawn to Klyntar and learned of the existence of Knull, who tried to assimilate it into his dark hive-mind. Escaping, Sleeper realized that Eddie was in danger and returned to Earth as quickly as it could. Arriving on Earth, Sleeper protected Eddie's son Dylan and Normie Osborn from the Phage symbiote -- who alonside its siblings Riot, Agony, and Lasher had been corrupted by Knull and were serving Carnage; who had bonded to the primordial Grendel symbiote and was seeking to free Knull. It tried to transfer to Dylan, but was subdued and captured by the Maker, who decided to kill it alongside is siblings despite Dylan's protests. When Dylan unleashed the Life Foundation symbiotes in an attempt to stop him, Sleeper was left trapped and powerless to help as the Life Foundation symbiotes merged into Hybrid and took over the Maker. Upon the arrival of Captain America, Thing, Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Bruce Banner, Dylan freed Sleeper from containment. The symbiote attempted to bond to him, but was repelled by Dylan's symbiote powers. Dylan forcibly seized control of Sleeper and shaped it into a wolf, siccing it on Hybrid. Controlled by Dylan, Sleeper doused Hybrid in napalm, which was set ablaze to Hawkeye. After the battle Sleeper berated Dylan for forcing it to do things against its will, but was called out on its hypocrisy for having done so to Tel-Kar. Reconciling, Sleeper asked why Dylan had chosen the form of a wolf before shaping itself into the form of a cat. After Carnage and his forces ambushed the heroes at the warehouse, Sleeper, along with the other heroes, fought them, while Eddie who had bonded to a symbiote formed from the extracted codices, fought Carnage. Afterwards, Sleeper in its cat form, begun living with Eddie and Dylan in Liz's home. | Personality = Despite its young age, the Sleeper symbiote has developed a smug personality, boasting of its superiority and describing itself as confident due to having been nurtured by its parent and raised by Dr. Steven, who it calls a genius with great taste in music. While it's quick to anger and easily offended when its capabilities are questioned, it cares deeply about its parent and abandons Eddie to save M'lanz's life. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Regenerative Healing Factor * Genetic Memory * Wall-Crawling * Constituent-Matter Generation * Constituent-Matter Manipulation * Webbing Generation * Camouflage Capabilities: Like many klyntar, the Sleeper symbiote can shift its physiological semblance into a host of different shapes and forms i.e. mimicking forms of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, emulating other people's visages, etc. What makes this particular Klyntar unique is its ability to manipulate ambient light in order to become invisible. This in conjunction with using its hormone abilities enables it to confuse the sensory systems of others, thereby making it the perfect stalker. * Augmented Visual Senses: The Sleeper symbiote was capable of seeing M'lanz's ship, despite it being cloaked and invisible to both the naked eye and human technology. * Chemokinesis: As a result of its unique biology, the Sleeper symbiote is capable of producing liquid and aerosol chemicals with a variety of effects - including inducing various emotional states, tranquilizing targets, psychological manipulation, and secreting corrosive chemicals for offensive purposes. This also affords it a form of telepathy, using pheromones to interject its thoughts into others' minds. This also grants it a superior cloaking ability to other symbiotes, generating pheromones to almost-completely mask its presence. It is also capable of using chemokinesis as a means of rocket propulsion, enabling it to traverse space, and produce acid. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = In addition to fangs and claws, the Sleeper symbiote is able to utilize its chemical secretions to incapacitate opponents in a variety of manners. | Notes = * Unlike the rest of its family, Sleeper doesn't have its eyes shaped as the eyes from Spider-Man's Suit. | Trivia = * The eyes and unique power set seems to based on the natural spiders. * Carlton Drake claimed to extrated all of the seeds from the Venom symbiote. Yet, he somehow had missed Sleeper. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pheromones Category:Venom Family Category:Invisibility Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Multiple Eyes Category:Pets Category:Acid Generation Category:Organic Webbing